


Eggs, Bacon, Grits

by blueoleandar93



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is Human, Crack, Gen, Ghost Sunday Brunch, M/M, Season 11, Season 11 Coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueoleandar93/pseuds/blueoleandar93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based completely off of the Eggs, Bacon, Grits dubsmash.</p><p>I highly recommend the original vid if you haven't seen it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggs, Bacon, Grits

Castiel shuffled into the kitchen eyes squinting with brightness, his phone in his hand. He was yawning and scratching at the back of his head like he'd just awoken from a year long hibernation. Close enough. Lucifer kick punched Amarra out of existence by combining two Hands of God. Because God has two hands. Not one. So, why would just one Hand of God work? Right? So, afterward, he was weakened enough for Cas to cast him out with ease and Rowena to zap his ass back into the pit, and for once, everything was chill.

They decided to spend their time in the bunker. A week later, they got a ghost visit in the bunker. Apparently Charlie was making the afterlife her bitch. She came down and spoke to them for a while. She met Ash and together, they made a spirit plane hacking sensation. They managed to rig it to bring some of the old gang back together again for a Sunday morning hang. Bobby, Jo, Ellen, and Pamela all sat around the kitchen with Sam in semi-corporeal form laughing around a Scrabble board as Dean cooked breakfast.

Dean turned as Cas walked into the kitchen, "Hey! Look who it is. Aurora with a crew cut."

Castiel squinted into the bright room, "Hello, Dean. Sam, Ellen, Joanna, Pamela, Robert."

Pamela looked up and gave him a look up and down, wiggling her eyebrows, "Well, hello nurse. You're pretty hot when you're not burning a bitch's eyes out."

Castiel gave her a sympathetic smile, "I'm sorry about that."

Dean gestured to the sizzling pan in front of him, "Hey, Cas. I'm making breakfast. Want a plate?"

Castiel nodded, "Sure."

"What do you want on it? Eggs? Bacon? Grits?" Dean watched as Castiel made an amused face, "What? What's so funny?"

Castiel pulled his phone out of the pocket of his slacks, "There's this cell phone application. It's called 'Vine'. It's filled with little short videos and there's one your previous statement reminded me of."

Dean raised his eyebrows, "Let me see?"

Castiel clicked around on his phone as he trudged over to Dean's spot in the kitchen, showing him the screen. It showed a little video of high schoolers making a song that ended each bar with "sausage". By the end of it, Dean was laughing heartily. He waved Sam over to see the phone, "Oh, shit, man. Look at this!"

Sam watched and let out a little smirk, "That's kinda funny."

Dean passed the phone to Sam and said, "Show it to them."

Sam shook his head with a smile and brought it to the table, watching as the ghosts started to chuckle.

Dean raised the spatula against the side of the pan he was cooking with, "Everybody say it and we're going to keep it going. Eggs, bacon, grits--"

Sam, Cas, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Charlie, and Pam responded, "Sausage."

Ellen added, "Badass hunters need potatoes and--"

Sam, Cas, Bobby, Dean, Jo, Charlie, and Pam responded, "Sausage."

Jo added, "If I was alive, I would have some--"

Sam, Cas, Bobby, Dean, Ellen, Charlie, and Pam responded, "Sausage."

Pam jumped in, "Ex-blind psychic gonna take your man's--"

Sam, Cas, Bobby, Dean, Jo, Charlie, and Ellen responded, "Sausage."

Cas said tentatively, "I'm human now, so I can taste--"

Sam, Ellen, Bobby, Dean, Jo, Charlie, and Pam responded, "Sausage."

Sam joined in, "Over six feet, so I'll need more--"

Cas, Ellen, Bobby, Dean, Jo, Charlie, and Pam responded, "Sausage."

Dean laughed, "Head chef here, grillin' up that--"

Sam, Ellen, Bobby, Cas, Jo, Charlie, and Pam responded, "Sausage."

Bobby made a face, "I don't think those kids were talkin' 'bout--"

Sam, Ellen, Cas, Dean, Jo, Charlie, and Pam responded, "Sausage."

Cas pitched in, "What do you mean, I'm pretty sure it's--"

Sam, Ellen, Cas, Bobby, Dean, Jo, Charlie, and Pam responded, "Sausage."

Pam spoke up, "They clearly meant 'dick', guys. Not--"

Sam, Ellen, Cas, Bobby, Dean, Jo, and Charlie responded, "Sausage."

Charlie added, "In that case, then I won't have--"

Sam, Ellen, Cas, Bobby, Dean, Jo, Charlie, and Pam responded, "Sausage."

Cas supplied, "I slept in, because I took a lot of--"

Sam, Ellen, Bobby, Jo, Charlie, and Pam responded, "Whoa!"

Dean nodded, still banging the spatula against the pan, "Yeah, that's right. I gave him that............... _sausage_... guys, come on. What's up? We're not doing this anymore?"

Everyone looked at Dean with a confused look on their faces.

Charlie chuckled, "Finally."


End file.
